deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 1D
20:02 < abudhabi> Awright. 20:02 < abudhabi> Who's here? 20:02 < ErikMesoy> Me! 20:02 < Ziggy> Hi. 20:04 * Arthur is hiding 20:04 < Arthur> Maz and Liam are around as well 20:04 -!- maz is now known as Natsu 20:04 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-tih.681.141.81.IP has joined #Traveller 20:04 -!- Liam is now known as Nevar 20:04 < Ziggy> Last time we set out for robot rock-hugging space. 20:05 < abudhabi> Where were you jumping? 20:05 < Ziggy> Belt-9. 20:07 < abudhabi> What was your jump roll? 20:08 < Arthur> A 7 20:08 < Ziggy> I think it was 9? 20:08 < Ziggy> Oh, darn. 20:09 < abudhabi> !roll 1d4 20:09 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d4": (2). Total: 2. 20:09 < abudhabi> Ziggy is on the bridge when the lights go from blue to black. 20:09 < Ziggy> @We've arrived.@ 20:09 * Ziggy fumbles with the sensors while waiting for someone else. 20:09 < Ziggy> !2d6 20:09 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (2+6). Total: 8. 20:10 * Arthur heads to the bridge 20:10 * Nevar also heads to the bridge 20:10 < Arthur> "Anything on sensors?" 20:11 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You're in the asteroid belt, alright. 20:11 < Ziggy> "Rocks." 20:11 * Nevar takes the conn 20:11 < abudhabi> And this does look like the binary system with the three gas giants you were aiming for. 20:11 < Nevar> "where we heading in system again?" 20:12 < Arthur> "The main world in this system is an asteroid cluster." 20:12 < Ziggy> "Presumably the starport... This system has a very low population, unless you're counting robots." 20:13 < Nevar> "sooo, we got them on sensors or am I flying blind till we see them?" 20:13 < Ziggy> "There's a lot of them, we're not looking for rocks." 20:13 * Arthur checks the astrogation charts 20:14 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Astrogate + Int/edu? 20:14 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogate + Int/edu?": (6+2)+3. Total: 11. 20:15 < abudhabi> Arthur: You find a problem. You've arrived exactly opposite the inhabited part of the asteroid belt. 20:15 < Arthur> "The good news, we arrived at the right asteroid belt." 20:15 < abudhabi> You might have to swing by the star and its close companion. 20:15 < Arthur> "The bad news? We're at the wrong side of the solar system." 20:16 * Nevar pulls up the system map and begins plotting a least time course to get us across system to the inhabited area 20:16 * Arthur is already doing the same and not liking the results much. 20:16 < abudhabi> Nevar: Int + Astrogation. 20:17 < abudhabi> Then Dex+Pilot with the Effect from the previous check. 20:17 < Ziggy> "We can't gain much from a slingshot if the line runs almost straight through." 20:18 < Nevar> ! 2d6+4+3: Pilot dex and 3 for previous astrogation roll 20:18 < abudhabi> Near: "Can't we slingshot from the companion?" 20:18 < Arthur> "Indeed, but we're going to have to curve our trajectory around the star. And keep a safe distance from it." 20:18 < Nevar> !2d6+7 20:18 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "2d6+7": (1+6)+7. Total: 14. 20:18 < Ziggy> "That makes sense..." 20:18 < Arthur> What class are these stars and how active are they wrt flares? 20:20 < abudhabi> (Both M-class.) 20:21 < abudhabi> (They don't have a reputation for flaring much.) 20:22 < Arthur> "We don't want to get close enough to get much of a boost out of that, we've got a 4g drive after all." 20:23 < abudhabi> Nevar sets the course and you are provided a fairly leisurely trip - excepting the into-seat-crushing acceleration around the secondary star - over the course of the next two days. 20:23 < Ziggy> "Even with dwarf stars? I suppose we're short on shielding." 20:24 < abudhabi> When you near the starport, you start picking up lots and lots of transponder signals, scattered throughout the belt. 20:25 < Arthur> "Busy place." 20:26 < Ziggy> "Sternmetal Horizons runs a lot of systems like this. There's Stern-Stern in the Confederation, though that's more 'robot factories'." 20:27 < Nevar> "someone get on and get us clearance to land somewhere?" 20:27 < Arthur> "If I recall correctly, it's mostly robotic ships out here?" 20:28 < Ziggy> "Almost entirely, the sophonts here work in hangars and control rooms." 20:29 < Ziggy> "Head on to the starport." 20:29 < Ziggy> "Unless we're here to perform odd jobs, pick up ore, or break the law, we don't want to stop elsewhere." 20:30 * Nevar lands at the asteroid to refule 20:31 < abudhabi> You are granted access, and dock next to a 100 kiloton freighter. 20:31 < Arthur> "Hmm, breaking the law... No, don't think we will." 20:31 < Arthur> "Nev, what about picking up ore?" 20:31 < abudhabi> Fuel is available at 500 Cr/ton. 20:31 < Ziggy> "This might be a good place to pick up high-tech medical gear and energy weapons." 20:32 < Nevar> "probably a good idea, I'll have a look and do we need to pick up any additional stuff?" 20:32 < Ziggy> "Maybe see about selling our green rocks." 20:33 < Arthur> "I don't have a shoppting list for here." 20:33 < Nevar> "this will be a bad place, I'd rather pick up more of them and then sell them all at an industrialised planet" 20:33 < Nevar> !2d6+3 : Finding a seller 20:33 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Finding a seller": (1+3)+3. Total: 7. 20:34 < Nevar> +4 for class B 20:34 < Ziggy> "That's not going to be until Glisten." She sighs. 20:35 < Arthur> "That's just three jumps out." 20:35 < Nevar> !3d6+2+1+2 : Purchase price for radioactives 20:35 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Purchase price for radioactives": (2+6+5)+2+1+2. Total: 18. 20:35 < Arthur> "From here we're jumping to Doradon, then Romar and straight to Glisten from there." 20:35 < Nevar> !d6 : tons available 20:35 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "tons available": (3). Total: 3. 20:35 * Nevar purchases 3 dtons of radioactives at 55% base price 20:37 < abudhabi> Sternmetal is happy to sell you all kinds of minerals. 20:37 * Nevar is happy to just by radioactives here and at the next asterod, more profits that way he thinks 20:38 < Ziggy> (It seems like it should be +5 to sell it here, if the -4 from Low Population gets inverted and the +1 from High Tech applies, but maybe the positive DM counts as the largest? Confusing.) 20:39 < Ziggy> How much money do we have to spend on personal items while we're here? I assume that's just from the crystal sale on Peridot. 20:40 < abudhabi> Asteroids counts as the largest purchase bonus at +2. High-Tech counts as the largest sale bonus at +1. 20:40 * Nevar should be buying them at 65% value as this place is high tech 20:40 < abudhabi> So that would be a +1 bonus. 20:46 < Arthur> "Hmm. This place's got decent tech. Nev, think we can get a boarding vacc suit for Near here?" 20:46 < Ziggy> "The selection will be much better in Glisten. Civilian suits will be easier to come by, here." 20:48 < Nevar> "yeh, track one down and we can get that sorted out, the ship's fund can stretch to it easily" 20:49 < Ziggy> "While we're here, we could get a computer with a high-end agent program to clean our computers for us, high-end maintenance kits for blades and energy weapons..." 20:50 * Ziggy looks into purchasing a Personal Defense Laser and high-end tailored vacc suit with plenty of bonus features for Near. And maybe some Handshields. 20:50 < Nevar> "Eh, the suit is easy enough, for any big ticket items beyond that you'll need to check with Arthur but yeh, just don't go nuts and he should be ok with it all" 20:51 < Ziggy> "The 'big ticket item' would be the agent program." 20:53 < Nevar> "what are you thinking of?" 20:53 < Arthur> "You're considering a high end agent?" 20:53 < Ziggy> "One thing this site specializes in is automation. Something like that, well... it won't go toe-to-toe with our pet autohack, but it could clean up after it better than all the rest of us combined." 20:53 < Arthur> "I'll go out, see if we can get a boarding vacc suit with suitable specs at a reasonable price. If not, it can wait until Glisten." 20:54 < Ziggy> "I'd rather we didn't spend a fortune on something she's just going to replace for something more flattering." 20:55 < Arthur> "More flattering?" 20:55 < abudhabi> Near: "I'll go with you, Captain! That way you can pick up what I want." 20:55 < Arthur> "This is combat gear, not pretty aesthetics gear." 20:55 < Ziggy> "This place isn't that big on arms tourism, they just have lasers..." 20:56 * Arthur shrugs 20:56 < Arthur> "Can't hurt to look around. If they have what we want at a decent price, we can get it, otherwise it'll wait until Glisten." 20:57 < Arthur> "If it's available here though, better to get it now than to get boarded by pirates next jump and not have it." 20:57 < Arthur> "Even better not to get boarded by pirates, of course, but that's also not always a choice we get to make." 20:57 * Natsu chuckles at the thought of pirates vs battle dress 20:58 < Ziggy> "Glisten still has Aslan ihatei ships hiding around... I wasn't joking." 20:59 * Arthur heads out to go boarding vacc suit shopping. 21:00 * Ziggy goes shopping for everything else. 21:00 < abudhabi> Near takes Arthur's arm and comes with. 21:01 < Ziggy> @We can probably get the combat armour adjusted here, if you're still intent on that.@ 21:01 < Ziggy> @They'll have the tools, if not necessarily the skills.@ 21:02 < Arthur> @Plan B, the boarding vacc suit we're looking for is superior to the combat armour." 21:02 < Arthur> */@ 21:02 < abudhabi> The starport is fairly spacious, and includes living quarters for the corporation staff. There can't be more than 300 people on board. 21:03 < abudhabi> There are some shops for the benefit of both employees and starship crews. 21:04 * Arthur gets a shopping list with the boarding vacc suit's specs. TL14 boarding vacc suit with medikit, artificial psi-shield, visilight camo, friend or foe HUD. 21:04 < Ziggy> @I already have a suit Near can use, I'm having a hard time imagining what's were preparing for...@ 21:05 < Arthur> @The suit you've got is what, a tech twelve vacc suit?@ 21:05 < Ziggy> @I mean the boarding vacc suit purchased for my use on Tobia.@ 21:05 < Arthur> @Aren't you still kind of using that?@ 21:06 < Arthur> @Far as I know, the only spare suits we've got are Kryzzyx's which won't fit and the normal vacc suits, which won't stop bullets.@ 21:06 < Arthur> @So I'd like to get something that will stop bullets, even if we're not planning to put Near anywhere bullets are likely to come.@ 21:06 < abudhabi> "Ooh, Captain, can you get me one of those?" Near indicates a vacc suit package with on-site tailoring to user. 21:07 < Arthur> (That's a TL14 tailored vacc suits?) 21:07 * Ziggy only gives a noncomittal grunt to that. 21:08 < abudhabi> (Yes.) 21:08 < abudhabi> (They also have the stuff you requested.) 21:08 * Arthur looks at the boarding vacc suit next to it instead 21:09 < Arthur> "That vacc suit's nice, easier to use than the one you've got. But it's not much better in terms of protection." 21:09 < abudhabi> "Captain?" 21:09 < Arthur> "This one, on the other hand" 21:09 * Arthur points at the boarding vacc suit 21:09 < Arthur> "Will stop anything short of full power lasers and gauss weapons." 21:09 < abudhabi> "Looks bulky. Is that one also customizable?" 21:10 < abudhabi> Salesbot: "Correct, madam. Tailoring services are provided for all suits." 21:11 < Arthur> "You'll get used to the little extra added bulk. And you'll never want anything less after it saves your life a few times." 21:11 < abudhabi> "I guess you're right, Captain." 21:12 < Arthur> "Hmm. Do you have armour cloth here as well bot?" 21:13 < abudhabi> Salesbot: "Yes, sir. We have a variety of bullet-resistant fabrics." 21:14 < Arthur> "I can get you something for casual wear too then, for when full body armour sends the wrong message." 21:15 < abudhabi> Near: "Ooh, thank you, Captain!" 21:15 < abudhabi> She smiles at Arthur. 21:17 < Arthur> "So we're looking for an advanced boarding vacc suit with on-board medikit, psionic shield, visilight chameleon and friend or foe HUD." 21:17 < Arthur> "And some nice armoured clothes for casual wear, I suppose we'll want smart fabric for both for ease of cleaning." 21:18 < Arthur> "What's that going to cost?" 21:19 < abudhabi> The salesbot names a price outsid of the reach of most mortals. 21:19 < abudhabi> +e 21:19 < Arthur> But inside the expected variance from the normal? 21:20 * Ziggy ponders, "The assault laser is a much better deal, but she wouldn't be able to use it without reduced gravity..." 21:21 < abudhabi> Arthur: Yes. 21:21 < abudhabi> Ziggy: What are you buying? 21:22 * Arthur pays out of the ship's account and sends an receipt along to Nevar for accounting. 21:22 < Nevar> ((total pls?)) 21:22 < Nevar> ((standard cost or any additional price sorry Abudhabi - also what are you paying for casual clothes?)) 21:23 < Arthur> ((1,000 for the smart fabric addon, 500 for the cloth armour (Plus 1,000 for the smart fabric on that))) 21:23 < Ziggy> A PDL and Holographic Personal HUD linked to it for Near, and a personal mediscanner for Ziggy herself, those add up to 5000. 21:23 < abudhabi> Casual clothes in this case are the high TL cloth armour. 21:23 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You get those, provided they're TL14 or below. 21:24 < abudhabi> Arthur: Near asks you to rate how she looks in her new outfits. 21:24 < Ziggy> (Going by the CSC definitions, Protec and Diplo armour are much easier to pass as clothing than TL10 cloth armour. But that contradicts the core book.) 21:24 * Arthur knows enough about woman to rate her highly. 21:25 < Nevar> ((dilletant has rules for armoured clothing that is indistinguisable from civi clothes, want me to use that? 21:25 < Ziggy> Then a request... a TL14 hand computer specialized for security, and a security/3 program is 35 KCr. 21:25 < Ziggy> An Agent/3 program is 250 KCr. 21:26 < abudhabi> You can get those. 21:26 < Ziggy> If the crew's willing to pay for it! 21:27 < abudhabi> Is it? 21:27 < Ziggy> 2800 for TL14 blade and energy weapons kits. 21:27 < Arthur> Hmm... 21:27 < Arthur> Screw it, I'm in favour. 21:29 * Arthur gets himself a new three piece suit out of fancy armour cloth as well 21:29 < Nevar> ((2000 credits for Prot 7 TL12 casual suite moded with gel fabric and smart fabric for Near)) 21:30 < Arthur> ((And 3,500 for a Prot 7 TL12 business suit with the same mods for Arthur. Who is paying out of his own pocket for it)) 21:30 < Ziggy> It's 300 KCr for ICE/3 software, too, if you really want to beef up the ship's computer security (though we really need to clean it first.) 21:34 < abudhabi> ICE? 21:34 < abudhabi> Yeah, security you can get. 21:34 < Ziggy> (ICE counts as security of the same rating and can also actively trace an intruder and respond automatically.) 21:34 < ErikMesoy> Incredibly Complex Electroengineering? 21:34 < Ziggy> (It might have broken the spambox if we had it.) 21:35 * Nevar authorises all payments but apparently we are not getting the ICE software so thats not purchased 21:36 * Nevar is ready to head back into space and once all purchases are delivered will be on the bridge ready to get going 21:36 < Ziggy> (Handshields are only 750 Cr. They're really good... in really rare situations.) 21:37 * Nevar buys 5 - its not as if they'll break the bank at that price 21:39 < Ziggy> !2d6+3: Instruction 21:39 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Instruction": (6+3)+3. Total: 12. 21:39 < abudhabi> With all those purchases, you get a crapload of frequent buyer credits. 21:39 * Arthur suspects they'll never manage to spend those. 21:40 < Ziggy> Maybe if we need to buy a new powerplant. 21:40 < abudhabi> Now you can get a soyburger each at a Sternmetal fast food joint! 21:40 < Ziggy> Even better! 21:42 < Arthur> "Let's continue our trip shall we?" 21:42 < Ziggy> "Indeed." 21:43 < Ziggy> "I believe our next stop is Doradon, which is like home except terrible." 21:43 * Nevar takes off and heads for the jump limit 21:44 < Arthur> !2d6+3+4-4: Astrogate to Doradon! 21:44 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogate to Doradon!": (3+2)+3+4-4. Total: 8. 21:45 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3: Pull lever? 21:45 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Pull lever?": (5+1)+3. Total: 9. 21:45 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 21:45 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (4+3)+1. Total: 8. 21:46 < Arthur> !2d6+3: I'm not lying, why would you think that? 21:46 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "I'm not lying, why would you think that?": (2+2)+3. Total: 7. 21:46 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+0 21:46 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+0": (5+5)+0. Total: 10. 21:48 * Ziggy issues Near a snub pistol from the armoury, a survival rifle for her kit, and a custom light sporting shotgun that was supposed to be her 18th birthday present on Mirage, if Ziggy hadn't screwed up her retirement. 21:49 < Nevar> ((theres a spare gaus rifle she can have as well)) 21:49 < Ziggy> (That's what she gets for completing her Gun Combat training.) 21:49 < Arthur> (Yup, Kryzzyx's old gun) 21:49 < Nevar> ((ah, incentive)) 21:49 < Arthur> (It may need a little slime cleaning off) 21:49 < abudhabi> Near is fashionable AND armed now. 21:49 < Ziggy> (We forgot to decontaminate the stateroom while we were there, oops.) 21:49 < Arthur> But is she fashionably armed or am I going to have to buy her a sword and give her training with it? 21:50 < abudhabi> Arthur: Are you offering that? 21:50 < Arthur> Sure? 21:50 < abudhabi> Near accepts swords training. 21:50 < Ziggy> (You probably could have bought her an arc-field sword at Belt-9. Ziggy already gave Near Melee Combat training, though.) 21:52 < Ziggy> (It didn't involve swords, admittedly. Just hatchets, knives, batons, and wrestling moves...) 21:53 * Ziggy does not approve. She'll practice her sword skills in the meantime, mostly just to show off. 21:53 * Arthur will have to get a pair of cutlasses at our next stop. 21:53 < abudhabi> OK. You arrive at Doradon, coming out of jump at the limit. This is a single star system with no gas giants, just thirteen rocky worlds. 21:54 < Ziggy> (Those are gonna be in the lockers, anyway.) 21:54 < Arthur> My only current sword is not suited for training with and I don't have a spare. 21:54 < Arthur> ((Hmm, probably. Or in the armoury)) 21:54 * Nevar heads for the port 21:54 < Arthur> "Nothing interesting to trade here is there?" 21:54 < Ziggy> "Nothing interesting whatsoever, except a lot of dead colonists killed by flare activity." 21:56 < Arthur> (We can even trade with sharp cutlasses. Advanced boarding armour's protection 15 ensures the worst we can do is minor cuts and bruises) 21:56 < Arthur> (Err, train) 21:56 < Arthur> (Not that we would. For training anyways) 21:58 < Arthur> (So, land, refuel, leave) 21:58 < Ziggy> "There is a scout base, I suppose. Does that count?" 21:59 < Nevar> "dead colonists?" 21:59 < Ziggy> "Vilani settled here first, they died horribly. It was recolonized by settlers from Cyan." 22:00 < abudhabi> "Spooky." 22:00 < Nevar> "huh... I did not know that" 22:00 < Nevar> "ok, I'll take us down then" 22:01 < Nevar> !2d6+4 : Standard pilot roll 22:01 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Standard pilot roll": (3+3)+4. Total: 10. 22:01 < abudhabi> Nevar parks at the highport. The facilities are remarkably good, for such a low population. 22:02 * Nevar will go find someone to buy radioactives from once we land 22:02 < Nevar> "anyone need me to get anything whilst we're here?" 22:03 < Arthur> "Doubt it. And I don't think this is a good place to get radioactives is it?" 22:03 * Ziggy shakes her head. 22:04 < Nevar> "I'll just get fuel sorry, thinking of the next stop" 22:04 * Nevar purchases fuel 22:04 < Nevar> ((anything else or was that it for this world?)) 22:06 < Arthur> ((Nope. Let's roll)) 22:07 * Nevar punches it 22:07 < Nevar> !2d6+4 : Standard pilot roll 22:07 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Standard pilot roll": (4+4)+4. Total: 12. 22:07 < Arthur> !2d6+3+4-3: Jump to Romar! 22:07 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Jump to Romar!": (3+4)+3+4-3. Total: 11. 22:08 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 22:08 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (1+2)+3. Total: 6. 22:08 < abudhabi> !Roll 2d6-2 22:08 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6-2": (1+2)-2. Total: 1. 22:08 < abudhabi> Close one! 22:08 < Arthur> !2d6+3: I deceive thee! 22:08 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "I deceive thee!": (1+4)+3. Total: 8. 22:10 * Ziggy will try to persuade Near to do something more productive with her time than trade blows with the captain, this jump. 22:11 < abudhabi> "But it's fun! And useful! I'm learning things!" 22:12 < Ziggy> "It's hardly useful, and besides, I've forgotten more on that subject than he'll ever know. We're on a spaceship, our lives depend on things more complex than a short lever that's occasionally used as a club." 22:14 < abudhabi> Are you saying this in hearing range of the Captain? :V 22:14 < Ziggy> Depends on his hearing range! 22:15 < abudhabi> Arthur: Int+Recon-2. 22:15 < Arthur> !2d6+3-2: IntRecon-2 22:15 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntRecon-2": (2+6)+3-2. Total: 9. 22:15 < Arthur> ((Turns out my hearing's pretty good)) 22:16 < abudhabi> Arthur hears someone disparaging his swordsmanship through a bulkhead! 22:16 < Ziggy> "The comms and sensor arrays, the computers and software. Security, targeting. ...I'm not sure what we have on it, actually." 22:17 * Arthur peeks his head around the corner to scold Natsu about this. Is Natsu present in the room? 22:18 -!- Netsplit *.net <-> *.split quits: TaranTatsuuchi, PainBot, Ziggy, Natsu, ErikMesoy, Nevar, Kryzzyx, Arthur 22:18 -!- Netsplit over, joins: ErikMesoy, PainBot, Natsu, Arthur, TaranTatsuuchi, Ziggy, Kryzzyx, Nevar 22:19 < abudhabi> What I miss? 22:19 < Ziggy> Sent it. 22:19 < abudhabi> Right. 22:19 < abudhabi> Nevar: You there? 22:19 < Nevar> (yep) 22:20 < Arthur> "Did I just miss Natsu?" 22:20 < Ziggy> "He's been in there a while." 22:20 < Arthur> "So he's not the one making comments about my swordsmanship then is he?" 22:21 < Ziggy> "What swordsmanship? Oh, dear. That came out wrong..." 22:21 < Arthur> "You've seen me using my sword, you very much know I do not carry it for show alone." 22:22 < Ziggy> "It was purely a relative statement." 22:25 < Arthur> "It better be. And if you'd learned anything about swordsmanship, you'd have known that it's not a skill that can be forgotten." 22:27 < Ziggy> "It's mostly what I've purposefully forgotten. Because it could have gotten me killed." 22:27 < Ziggy> "Perhaps we could try a demonstration match, if this is a point of contention?" 22:28 < Arthur> "It would be interesting to test your skill at least, if you're willing. We don't have the space aboard currently, but perhaps on Romar?" 22:30 < Ziggy> "Very well, then. I was just suggesting to Nyer that she study the bridge." 22:30 < Arthur> "An excellent plan. We could use another crewmember who can run the comms and sensors." 22:31 < abudhabi> "I guess." 22:32 < Ziggy> "I'm not very good at dealing with the starport controllers, but it always seems to fall on me..." 22:33 < Ziggy> "Besides, this is the only way you'll get to talk to pirates without them aiming a shotgun at you." 22:33 < Arthur> "And without beating them up or shooting them beforehand." 22:34 * Ziggy shakes her head at that mental image. 22:36 < abudhabi> You eventually arrive in the Romar system. It's a binary system again, with two gas giants, an asteroid belt and three rocky worlds. The most hospitable one - which isn't saying much about the thinly-atmosphered desert world - happens to be the primary habitation of the place - which, again, isn't saying much at ten thousand souls. 22:37 * Nevar takes the ship in to land 22:38 < Nevar> !2d6+5 : Standard pilot roll 22:38 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Standard pilot roll": (2+4)+5. Total: 11. 22:39 * Ziggy will fumble with contacting the starport, again, unless Near is eager to take her place. 22:39 < abudhabi> You land. You can land anywhere, really. The government doesn't restrict travel, probably because there aren't many places to go. 22:39 < abudhabi> Near is not. She'll watch her mother like a pro! 22:39 < Nevar> (I assume theres an area set aside as a space port so she'll land 22:40 < Nevar> (*he'll land there)) 22:40 < Ziggy> "Now this place is interesting. Perhaps not in a good way. It's the origin site of the most popular narcotic in Aslan space." 22:42 < abudhabi> "Are there Aslan here?" 22:42 < Ziggy> "Yes, a large minority." 22:43 < Ziggy> "The Imperium has been working to keep out the flood of migrants, but there's been an enclave for many centuries." 22:44 < Ziggy> "There probably wouldn't be half as many Aslan in this sector if not for Dustspice." 22:44 < Nevar> "so what you're saying is if we're walking around here keep an eye out for aslan looking to rob us to get their next fix?" 22:45 < Ziggy> "It's a little more complicated than that. But yes, there are dangerous people here. Not just aliens." 22:46 < Arthur> "That sounds, profitable." 22:46 < Ziggy> "Hmm, I thought you weren't interested in drug trafficking." 22:48 < Nevar> "He's not" 22:48 * Nevar is giving Arthur a very serious look 22:49 < Arthur> "Who said anything about drug trafficking? If there's a bunch of criminal activity from drug cartels here, there's bound to be bounties to collect and mercenaries job to run." 22:49 < Arthur> "You don't have a problem shooting drug dealers right?" 22:49 < abudhabi> "Exciting!" 22:50 < Ziggy> "...It's a lot less profitable and even more dangerous, but I suppose we can look into it." 22:50 * Nevar is looking a lot happier at that kind of thought 22:50 < Nevar> "its always good to perform a public service Ziggy" 22:50 < Arthur> "It's a tech eight world, we're well equipped and if it comes to blows, I'm generally not afraid to use the big guns." 22:51 * Arthur gestures in Natsu's general direction at the mention of big guns 22:51 < Arthur> "I find that very few criminal enterprises have any interest in dealing with battle dress." 22:51 < Ziggy> "They sometimes have heavy weapons, though." 22:51 < Ziggy> "Especially this far from civilization." 22:51 < Nevar> "We have ship based weapons if it all goes to pot" 22:51 < Arthur> "Absolutely true. We will have to be careful." 22:51 < Ziggy> "Let's hope the patrols have been doing their job." 22:52 * Natsu nods to the Plasma Launcher and grins 22:52 < Arthur> "Most importantly, we have to make sure that if comes to shooting, we shoot first and we use the bigger gun." 22:53 < Arthur> "Nev, can you look at the legal listings? I'll take Ziggy along and go check out some of the shadier parts of town." 22:53 < Ziggy> "Let's talk to the authorities, first. I haven't heard of any problems here aside from the invasion." 22:53 < Arthur> "Natsu, you got flight and chameleon on that battle dress right?" 22:55 < Ziggy> "What should I bring for this? I don't think they'll like it if I show up in paramilitary gear." 22:55 < Arthur> "Got some cloth armour or such?" 22:55 < Natsu> "Yeah, and a few extra goodies to boot" 22:56 < Ziggy> "That's what I mean... I suppose I can try the protec suit." 22:56 < Arthur> "I'll be going for the business man look, so feel free to look a little dangerous, you can be a body guard." 22:56 * Arthur goes to change into his three piece suit. 22:58 * Ziggy looks at the local laws to see what she can get away with bringing. It looks like it's just her old sword. 22:59 * Nevar will apparently either be going in his civvies or will be staying on the ship 23:00 < abudhabi> Forbidden/restricte: all firearms except shotguns and stunners, TL9+ items, and you're not allowed to spread news from off-world, in addition to just about any computer programs. 23:00 < abudhabi> +d 23:01 * Arthur brings a stunner and his ceremonial sword 23:01 < Nevar> "Ok then, I'll go look see if we can pick up more radioactives 23:02 < Arthur> "And check if there's any legal mercenary jobs we can pick up. Oh and what parts of the local weapons laws and such we can safely ignore if we get a legitimate job." 23:02 < Nevar> "oh yeh, anyone want to put more money into the trade fund? We're running a little low or the ship fund can be used if no one else wants to?" 23:02 < Arthur> "I've got a hundred grand I could invest, if the fund runs dry." 23:02 * Ziggy leaves her goggles behind and picks up a pair of shades at the starport. 23:02 < abudhabi> Alright, I think we can handle planetary business next session. 23:03 < Nevar> "pobably looking for a bit more than that, I'll get if from the ships fund"